The invention relates to methods and apparatus for joining composite or fiberglass reinforced plastic tubing or pipes.
It is known to connect lengths of fiberglass reinforced plastic pipe by providing one length of pipe with a male thread and the other length of pipe with a female thread. The lengths of pipe can be threaded directly to each other (this is known as an integral joint) or can be connected via a threaded fitting (this is known as being threaded and coupled).